truth or dare
by inukingsaprentice
Summary: hi im a new author please read and this will get longer dont worry. rated for later chapters. is up i made it beter! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! old friends and secret pasts
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one this is my first so I m sorry if it sucks

English

"" Regular

negi or girls or powers or anything ken akamatsu made is not mine! I own my self. And this shoe I stole. Jk. The class is on a field trip to America. Im not saying were state wise, I make up locations if they are real im sorry.

It was a cold yet breezy winter night. Negi-sensei and his students were discussing English-American traditions. "So they pull practical jokes on their close friends and families?" asked the curious 8th grader named Sakurako Shiina. "Yes it is a day full of funny and not so funny jokes. This day is known as April fools day on April first. Another holiday is Halloween where little kids go out to random houses and get themselves…" The class-rep, Ayaka, suddenly interrupted by saying, "Kidnapped?" "No candy. Sometimes people even give out soda if they're poor…" The young teacher was interrupted again by a high school student's large belch. SORRY! EXCUSE ME! TOO MUCH SODA! HEY YOU GIRLS WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME? the guy said. Only Negi knew what he meant. No they don't even know English. "What did he say, Negi-sensei?" "Nothing." He said with a smirk. "I'm bored…" said Misora, "Who wants to play Strip trivia?" Negi knew where this was going to end up so he quickly said, "How about we play an American game? It's one of my favorites called truth or dare." Madoka asked, "What's that and how do you pla…" "Hey I have a device that translates your and my words so we understand each other" said the high school guy. "We can play T.O.D. If you want, I'm ty…I mean the Inuking." "Hi, Inuking, wow that's a weird name." said Fuuka. (a/n this is a self insert I'm sorry if you hate me now you can leave and not flame me) "any who lets play T.O.D!" "But how do you play?" asked like 15 of the girls. "Well we should probably go somewhere else, like my place? Its quite big it's a 39 bed room , 45.5 bath , and it goes under ground." "Wow that sounds nice" the ten year old teacher says. "Negi-kun you think that's a good idea?" asks asuna. "Yea we just met him and we don't want him to kidnapped or beaten or worst." Says class rep. "Don't worry I think I know him from somewere.

Hey guys that's it for now tell me should I quit and go home, or continue? If I continue chapters will be at least 30 times bigger and funnier. I promise.


	2. nice house and old friends

Hi everyone thanks for the good reviews I will try to work on spacing in this. And it will be a lot longer.

Last time:

"Yea we just met him and we don't want him to kidnapped or beaten or worst." Says class rep. "Don't worry I think I know him from somewhere.

Now:

"On words to my house" Inuking says. While all the girls are walking along to the new guys mansion not realizing the crazy game that would follow.

All the girls were talking excitingly as the tall dark and handsome American teen led them to their destination. "The rules of truth or dare are simple, one person picks somebody else. Asks them truth or dare.

If you pick truth then the person asks them any question. You must answer _truthfully_ hence the name truth. If you pick dare…"

"YOU MUST DO ANYTHING THAT PERSON DARES YOU TO!" Cuts in the helpful younger twin.

"Yes" says inuking. "exactly" he says while pulling out of his pocket a deadly looking device.

The girls are eying it as it were a bomb about to go off. "What haven't you seen a house key before?" Inuking ask?

The girls sweat drop and giggle slightly. "Do I know you from some were?" asks the excited ten year old.

"NO… I mean I've never been to Japan or Wales so you don't know me!" Negi smirks and asks "How did you know I am from Wales?"

But before the wired teen could answer the question, the lights suddenly shot on as they walked slowly into the basement of the mansion.

It was longer than 2 football fields with doors lining the whole way down. The floor was white marvel with a bunch of oddly placed furniture, couches beds chairs all multi colored, the complete opposite of the floor.

"This is my room make yourself comfy." Inuking says. "Make as much noise as you can these walls are sound proof. Everyone gather in the center in about an hour. That will give you a chance to check out the rooms and get some thing to eat tell Jacob I sent you."

"Where are you going mister?" asked Fuka While jumping on the bed closest the stairs.

"I m just going to check in on the woman of the house" Inuking says jokingly.

The girls grow quiet at this statement. "You're married?" the lunch rep asks quizzically.

Inuking stares at them for 4 seconds… and then starts bagging up (the good way I think).

"Yeah … I'm married… hehe... yeah she owns this place…" he then starts rolling on the floor with laughter as he slowly works his way up the long staircase.

Then seeing the girls not laughing he then says "I'm joking she's my mom." The girls seemed relieved but they act as if nothing is wrong, while the guy with the weird name walks up the stairs to talk to his momma'.

The class of 2-A sits there to take in the situation. "So if some one dares me to pull down my pants and lay there quietly I have to do it?" asks Yue. "Yup sad but true." Negi says.

As soon as his voice stops, screams and loud noises can be heard as about 25 high schoolers rush down the stair screaming but they stop when they see Negi.

"Negi is that you?" asks one boy in the front. "Man it's been forever since we seen you its been like two and a half years." Yells a guy in the back.

"Guys I told you to surprise him not scare him" calls a dark figure at the top of the stairs

He walks down and says "You were right Negi you do know me, well all of us, we graduated the same school, just different years. NOW ON TO TRUTH OR DARE!"

Then the guys run down the stairs chasing the girls to the center of the huge room, which happened to be a giant circle with the words truth or dare running around it. "WELCOME THE CLASS OF 2000 OF THE MAGIC ACADAMY!

That's the end of it. Sorry if it isn't 30 times bigger I just want to see how it looks compared to the last chapter. BUT IT IS FUNNY! Please tell me what you think, unless it is bad then keep it to yourselves.


	3. old friends and secret pasts

Negima t.o.d! Chapter 3!

Sorry I'm late I was busy with … bow chica bow-wow! Jk Taylor Saxon and Rick!

Negima doesn't belong to me that is ken akamatsu; not the one on but the real one.

Last time: "Negi is that you?" asks one boy in the front. "Man it's been forever since we seen you its been like two and a half years."

Now time:

"HUN! I thought Negi went to a British school." asked a tall blonde girl. "Yeah it's a funny story; well our school in America had blown up due to a freak accident, so we went to England and Negi here was 3 or 5 years younger than us, I always forget."

Negi says "5, you guys are 15, I'm 10 remember." "Oh yeah I remember. But Negi when we told you to get a girl or 50 we didn't mean it literally." Says the inuking.

"So now that that's over with, lets play truth or dare!" "Yeah" some of the girls were all sitting in the back of the group, happy to be surrounded by a bunch of hot guys.

"Negi, aren't you going to introduce us to your caravan of beautiful young Japaneese beauties?"

The girls were blushing at that statement. "Ok class of 2000 meet class 2-A!"

"Negi will you have the honor of starting this please." "Sure, uuuugggghhhh, Asuna truth or dare?" Negi-bozu why are you picking me? Fine I pick truth." The guys in the back were muttering "BITCH!" "WUSS!" "HOT PIECE OF A..." you get the point.

"Guys she's new to this." Negi explains. "Ok is it true that," getting evil glances by the horde of guys, "you … ugg… lick yourself?"

The guys stared at Negi for what seemed like three fourths of a millisecond, and died of laughter. "HHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHH HEHEHEHEHHH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA MOOO! LOL! ROFL! LMAO!"

The girls looked questionably at their once respectable teacher. While asuna still hadn't realized what he said.

Negi jumped up and said "NO that's not what I meant-they-did-this-to-me-last-time-and-said-that-this-is-a-little-joke-and…" "Yes, how did you know?"

Quiet. Very quiet.

The guys were staring at her **_as if_** (because she wasn't) she was naked, on fire, screaming "FCK THE LIVING OUT OF ME!" ( I edited just to be safe and rating wouldn't go up)

Then the girl in the center of the room stared laughing as she yelled, "SIKE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!"

She then wiped her eyes due to the laughing fit she just had. And the guys, and the girls for that matter were sweat dropped, as asuna said "fine then, truth or dare Yue."

The guys were like "Who?" she then repeated "Yue" "WHO?" "YUE!" Negi quickly broke it up and said "Yue is a girl in my class, that is who asuna picked.

"O" the guys were the staring around looking for this Yue but she was studding them each and figured out their names and faces and criminal record. "How did you do that?" asked Nodoka.

Yue said "because I found this lying on the floor": it was a whole list of the guys' names faces and criminal records.

Well any way truth or dare?" asuna said. "Dare" knowing she wouldn't make her do anything too bad. "I dare you to… "She looked at the list of guys, "sit on Tyxer McNabb's lap."

Yue's mouth was hanging wide open. "What? THE HENTAI?" "You heard me this is payback when you pushed me into Negi-sensei" "Yue said" I said I was sorry, now you're going to make me sit on his lap? You don't know were it's been!"

Tyxer was just staring at the two fine looking girls almost fight, and finally said I'm not that big of a perv…" "Yes you are look at your file, you were arrested for grabbing a woman in her 'area'" "that was an accident, and the charges were dropped."

Negi finally jumped in and said "look just do it your turn will be next and you can do what ever you want then, okay?"

Yue said "Then there's the time he flipped of a girls skirt, she was 6 years old. How do you explain that? Hun, hun?

"She threw that at me, just sit on my lap I won't do any thing I swear." "Oh just like you sweared to that other girl last month (this is still on the chart) neighbors complained that they heard loud banging noises an a girl screaming cusses and moaning? And I'm not sitting on your lap."

" one, that first one you got me, me and my girlfriend were getting a little freaky; two you have to do the dare or you take conscience," the guys shudder " what are they?" Yue asked.

The guys just looked at her with the deepest amount of pity they could muster.

CLIFFY

So what did you guys think?

Except you Eden this is not the perfect English society of America.

Beside him I hope you like it and don't ban me for going all rated 't' on you I was tired of all that silly stuff going on and I could go any way with it now sorry if I go off topic a little I have ADHD so I don't stay on topic, and that is why it takes forever to get next one out

I m out iiiiiiiinuking

( gggggggunit)


End file.
